Mcartny High
by xAnGeLx337
Summary: Bulma is a new student and she is a very talented artist and a tempered young lady who clashes with a certain ebony eyed fellow! R
1. First Day

Disclaimer don't own

READ ON

"CLASS!!" yelled the graying teacher at the door "This is Bulma Briefs she is a new student here at Mcartny High so help her with adjusting to our school. Ms. Briefs please take the empty seat in the back."

"Sure."

Bulma glided slowly to the back of the room to were the was to guys one with black hair going everywhere and one with hair that defied gravity and was up in a shape of the flame he was staring at her with ebony eyes. She slowly sat down in the empty seat next to him the guys on both sides of her.

"Hi I'm Goku," the one with the crazy hair.

"Bulma."

"Yeah we know alreadly."grunted the ebony eyes.

"Just trying to be polite asshole!!" yelled Bulma grabbing some stares from the class.

"Do you know who your talking to WOMAN!!!!"

"Yeah an ASSHOLE!!!"

Goku ducked lower into his sit knowing something bad was coming.

"Well little spitfire I'm the great Vegeta Ouji." He said with a smirk.

"More like a asshole that's having a bad hair and is full of himself," she said standing up in defiance.

"Do you dare to defy me woman?" he asked challenging her.

"Yeah so what?"

"ENOUGH" the teacher jumped in "Vegeta how dare you harass Ms. Briefs on her first day here now sit down and shut up before I expel you myself." She went back to teaching.

"Well this will get interesting." Vegeta whispered with a glare to Bulma who tried to ignore him. "Very interesting." He said with a smirk.

REVIEWNEXT CHAPTER GO!!!!!!


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer don't own

READ ON

Bulma was left homeroom and went to her locker.

"Hi you must be the new girl."said a dark haired girl.

"That's what they say."

"Well nice to meet you I'm ChiChi I have homeroom I just sit in the front you sit back there with my boyfriend I think you met him already.."

"Which one the asshole or the cute one?"

A little jealous "The cute one and we've been dating for a couple months so far so if you.."

"Hold it I said his cute but not my type you're lucky his seems sweet."

"Oh," Chi blushed bright red. "I'm sorry I get jealous sometimes."

"Its cool I would protect my man to so what about the ass who's that?"

"Oh so you've met Vegeta already his always grumpy don't worry about him except his the quarterback of the football team and like the richest and most popular guy in school and so he thinks his some hot shit."

"He thinks haha you he believes."

Chichi saw a pic of Bulma and some cute guy hanging in her locker. "Oh is that your boyfriend?"

Bulma tensed. "No he was."

"Oh what happened?" Chichi watched Bulma come to the verge of tears but saw her holding back.

"Bad breakup that's all. Oh about some lunch."

Chi didn't want to push. "Sure you can come and meet the whole gang."

"So like fun?" Bulma said closing her locker following her friend to the cafeteria trying to clear her mind from the past.

FLASHBACK

"I'm so sorry Bulma I didn't mean it we just never did anything together I guy can get kind of lonely I just couldn't take it anymore I had to do something." Yamcha was begging on his knee's eyes brimming with tears.

"What about all the others Yamcha what about them were they because you where lonely to I told you I'm not ready for that and I don't…" tears falling freely from her eyes "we aren't going to workout."

"Bulma why?"He begged. "Please Bulma give me another chance."

"ANOTHER CHANCE," she was shaking with anger. "How can I give you another chance what about all the other chances I gave you how I had even walked in on you with some other girl and then I believed your garbage of lies."

"Bulma you have to believe me you where always busy with friends and then you always performing at the club and when you where always with me you said you didn't want to do anything we would regret. PLEASE just give me another chance."

She backed up ready to run away. "Regret the only thing I regret is ever wasting my love on you all the promises and kisses and my time I spent loving you when you were always with some other girl so you can get laid the only thing I regret is ever being with you."

He bent his head down and raised his head up as he grabbed something from his pocket.

"My sweet Bulma if I can't have you then know one will," he said while raising a gun aiming at her heart.

"Yamcha don't do this …" she whispered with tears falling faster from her face.

"Now you'll know what my heart feels right now!!!"

She backed up.

BANG

She hit the ground.

She remembered seeing Yamcha standing over her then being tackled by the some guy who called the police when he saw the gun. Then she blacked out soon waking up in the hospital the bullet went into her left shoulder barely missing her heart.

END FLASHBACK

"Hello Bulma you in there." Chi was waving her hand in front of Bulma's face.

"Oh sorry Chi I was just thinking."

"Well come on lets go meet the gang."

"Ok lets go."

Well please review.


	3. The Gang

Disclaimer don't own

READ ON

They arrived to the cafeteria where there was the group of people at what looked to be the popular table because there was a bunch of football players and cheerleaders.

"Well what do we have here a new girl." One of the darked haired guys said.

"Hey guys this is Bulma she is new here."

"YEAH WE KNOW ALREADY!!!" Vegeta barked from the head of the table.

"FUCK YOU VEGG HEAD!!!!"

"Girls got spunk I like that," a bald head guy said standing up and walked over. "Nice to meet you Bulma I'm Krillin and this is my girlfriend 18."he said pointing to a blonde who smiled and waved.

"Yep that's me 18."She greeted with a smile.

"GOSH Blondie that's just what Baldie said don't you listen at all." Vegeta said laughing.

"Oh just shove it Vegeta we all know you got the hots for her." 18 replied winking at Bulma.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Bulma said with a smirk staring at Vegeta.

"Well I'm about to lose what I just ate." He said with a look of defiance.

"ANYWAYS," Goku jumped in knowing what was coming next. "The rest of the group now this is my bro Radditz ," pointing to the guy next to Vegeta. "Next to him is his girlfriend Marron." She gave a smile and a wave. "Then next to her is 17 that's 18 twin brother." 17 winked at her. Then he pointed to the girl next to Vegeta who caught Bulma's attention earlier. " That's Amaya Vegeta's girl then you know Vegeta and you already know me and ChiChi."

Vegeta's Girl Bulma thought with some jealousy.

"Hey everyone well I'm Bulma and I just moved here last week."

"Where do you live?" Marron asked interested.

"The Baldric mansion I think that's that's what they called it."

ChiChi giggled. "So Vegeta why didn't you say you had new neighbors?"

"Who pays attention to shit like that?" He smirked at Bulma.

"Apparently not you babe," Amaya said with laughter.

"Well since Bulma is your neighbor you should bring her tonight when we all go to that new club that just opened." Radditz offered winking at Bulma.

"NO!!!" they both yelled in Unison.

Everyone staring at them then started to laugh.

"NO I will not bring her she can find her own damn ride." He said staring at Bulma.

"For your info I don't need a ride you prick cause if it is Club Dragon then I'll already be there because my parents own the club and I work there."

Gasp came from across the table.

"You do wow why didn't you tell me you where loaded," yelled ChiChi.

"Didn't think it was to importanted." Bulma sighed.

"So I guess will all hang out tonight then at the club we'll meet there about 5:30 then that cool with everyone. Goku offered.

They all agreed and went on with finishing there lunch. Bulma was looking at the clock ready to leave when she looked up and saw Vegeta staring then turning away to kiss Amaya.

"Hey Chi I think I'm going to go I need to pick up my guitar I see you guys tonight." Bulma whispered to Chi.

"Well I'll come with you then." She said bye to Goku and got up before Bulma had the chance to say anything.

"Well lets go,"she said grabbing Bulma's arm. "Wow you play the guitar that's so cool you should play for me sometime."

Sooner then you think Bulma thought with a smile.

Please Reivew


	4. Gettin ready

Disclaimer don't own

READ ON

Everyone watch the two girls abruptly leave. Vegeta watching the sway of Bulma's hips.

"Well Bulma seems really cool." Marron thought outloud.

"She is cute," said 17 "what am I saying she is so fucking hot think I got a chance."

"I don't know you don't seem her type." Radditz replied.

"Well whats her type I can be anything?"17 questioned.

Yeah what is her type Vegeta thought.

"I don't know she looks like she needs a guy who could be like a night in shining armor." 18 answered.

"What you mean like a prince with like a white horse and who would slay the dragon to save her?" Goku asked then shoving donuts in his mouth.

"I don't know but I think I've seen her before I just know where she just seems familiar I just know I've seen her face before what do you think honey," Amaya asked Vegeta she saw him staring off.

A knight in armor I could be that a prince who would slay the dragon I could do that to Vegeta thought smirking.

"Huh what did you say?"he grunted.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing what did you say."

Amaya looked at him suspiciously. "Well I was saying she looked familiar that's all."

"Oh yeah sure I guess I don't know who really cares."

"Well anyway back to me think I got a chance." 17 asked.

"Unless you grow up and look half way cute then maybe," 18 teased.

"What that was mean?"17 acted hurt.

"I agree with blondie your stupid." Vegeta smirked.

"Ok we are all meeting at the club right." Goku said done with his food.

They all agreed.

"So ChiChi what is with Amaya and Vegeta going out long?" Bulma asked trying to hide her jealously.

"No not really about 1 and a half the longest that I've known Vegeta to have she is probably just a good lay for him. Wait oh why you interested?" Chi said with a smile.

"No just wondering why anyone would ever date him his just such a ass that's all."

"Yeah sure I believe you." Chi teased.

"Well …. There is something I need to ask you." Bulma stopped and had a serious look on her face.

"Yeah what is it I'm here Bulma I'm a good listener you can tell me anything I promise it's a secret I won't tell anyone I am a good secret keeper except sometimes I just blab stuff out and then I just can't control myself I just keep talking and then I don't even really know what I'm talking about and some stuff just slips out and I don't really know what I'm saying besides that I promise not to tell anyone you can trust me.." Bulma put her hand on Chichi's mouth.

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone ok." Chichi just shook her head and agreed.

"Alright the thing is …"Bulma paused.

"Oh please tell me."

"Ok …. Here goes do .. do you… want to take your car…..or mine?" Chichi's eyes widened.

"THAT'S IT I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT??" Bulma was laughing hysterically.

"WELL THEN UGHH YOUR PATHETIC I CAN"T BELIEVED YOU TRICKED ME ARR THAT'S SO NOT FAIR WE ARE TAKING YOUR CAR THEN." ChiChi whined.

Bulma kept laughing then she stopped and grabbed her left shoulder in pain.

"OH MY GOSH Bulma whats wrong are you ok." Chichi helped Bulma walk.

"I'm fine my cars over there." Bulma painfully pointed to a red 67' mustang.

"Ok WOW nice car oh yeah your in pain." Chi helped her to her car then got the key and opened the door and helped Bulma get in.

"Bulma whats wrong?" Chi was serious.

"Nothing I just forgot to take my second time for my pain killers." Bulma opened up her purse and got to pills and swallowed them with some water.

"Painkillers what for are you ok Bulma you can tell me." Chi shut the passenger door.

"I was just in a accident that's all."

"Oh must have been bad you going to be ok driving."

"Yeah I'll be just fine the meds are kicking in."

They drove silently to the guitar shop. Bulma walked in then walked out she popped the trunk open and put her guitar case in and hopped in the car.

"Chi it's a little after four you want to come to my house we can pick out some clubbing clothes from my closet."

"Sure sounds like fun so you going to dress up for Vegeta." Chi smiled teasing her.

"Oh please yeah right he wouldn't be able to handle me besides he has a girlfriend remember."

"True I wouldn't go out with him anyway," Chi looked away. "Unless you want like a one night fling or something he doesn't ever keep a girlfriend."

"Oh he isn't my type the.. I mean anyway like I would ever go out with a ass like him."

"Your just denying your attraction to him Blue you know you like him."

"Ok maybe a tiny nanometer little." Bulma giggled.

" I knew it … WOW"

They arrived at the gates of the house it was huge and enormous.

"WOW B your so lucky to live here what else do your parents own besides clubs."

"Capsule Corp it isn't all good sometimes I'm alone and I don't get see my parents much but we still plan family stuff though."

"Not all good your crazy B you really are."

They entered the house after Bulma got her guitar out of the trunk.

"Ms. Briefs good day do you and your guest need anything?" her Bulter Randolph asked.

"Maybe some refreshments and popcorn please we are going to get ready then go to the club Mom and Dad here."

"Sorry madame they had to fly to London on a emergency they said they would call and tell you how long they will be gone."

"Oh Ok then thanks anyway." Bulma was a little disappointed.

"Come on Chi lets go get changed."

"Ok lets go."

10 minutes later

"How do you remember how to get to your room its like a maze?"

"Just practice I guess I got lost the first time here."they both laughed.

"Welcome to my room." Bulma said opening her door.

"Wow." Chi mouth fell open.

"You like." Bulma opened a window.

"It wow its really nice and big about as big as my living room."

"Oh its one of the smaller rooms I liked it so I decorated it myself."

In the middle of the room she had a king size canopy bed with black silk sheets and ruby red pillows. Many guitars hanging on the wall a lot of pics of her and friends some of her on stage singing. In one corner I a drumset that had a blue rose in it. Then a desk in another corner with a bunch of cds and recording stuff. A door in the right side that looked to go somewhere else.

"Follow me Chi and we shall go to my bathroom."

"Your Bathroom I thought we would go to your closet."

"There combined well you will just see come on."

They walked through the door and came into a huge beige room and as they walked in soft music started playing from a sound system in the walls that had motion sensors.

"Wow its bigger than my whole house." Chi was shocked.

"What can I say I love clothes I got bored and separated them by colors then by texture then in the isles right here are some of my shoes."

"Wow where to start."

They tried on outfits after outfits modeling for each other and laughing.

"Chi I haven't this much fun in a while thanks." Bulma smiled.

"No prob Blue hey you going to perform tonight I saw pics in your room of you on stage."

"Yeah I'm with the house band we haven't booked any bands yet so I perform."

"Well here you should where this." Chi picked up some ripped jeans and a red tank top.

"That's cute but maybe another shirt I can't wear tanks."Bulma sadly said.

"Oh why it will be so cute on you your so small and petite you'll look great."

"It's because I just can't ok so maybe just another shirt ok." Bulma tensed.

"Bulma why whats wrong?"

"I feel naked and I have to perform to so I don't want to wear it," She lied.

"Oh ok how about this then," Chi not believing her lie she picked up a leather halter topped that straps over the shoulders.

"Oh hot woo I like it Chi I'll wear it as long as you wear this." Bulma picked up a skirt and a shirt that's said good girls do bad things.

"Love the shirt." Chi laughed.

After the had there refreshments from Randolph. They got dressed and put make up on checked each other and were ready to leave.

They soon left to meet everyone else who waited at the club.

Please review


	5. CLubbin

Disclaimer don't own

The two arrived at the club around six it was already full and people dancing the club was full of energy.

The two girls were eye candy they just stood out with natural beauty specially Bulma and her hair.

They spotted part of there group at a table ordering food.

"Hey Chi you are looking good enough to eat," Goku said staring at her.

"Thanks babe Blue picked it out." Chi kissed him on the cheek.

"Um Bulma you look really nice to," 17 stood up. "Wanna dance?"

"A quick one I have to work soon." She gave him a small smile.

When they got on the dance floor she noticed one couple practically doing it on the floor and she looked closer and saw it was Vegeta and some girl that wasn't Amaya.

"Does he always do that?" She asked 17.

"Don't worry about him he broke up with Amaya before we got here. We are all a little used to it and the problem is every knows that he does it and they still go out with him. Hey lets not worry about it." He tickled her side.

"17 oh stop this isn't funny." Bulma laughed she smiled when he stopped.

"I really like it when you smile,"he said staring into her eyes.

Vegeta saw the blue haired girl come on to the dance floor he grabbed a ditz standing next to him and started dancing to get the girls attention of 17. He saw her laugh and smile he could just hit 17 once and it would be over. Jealously group inside him as he saw the laughing two walk off the floor he discarded the ditz he was dancing with to walk to the group.

"Ok guys I'll see you after work then," heard Bulma said as he walked to the group and she was leaving.

"Bye blue," "Yeah seeya after work" he heard there farewells.

"Where is that woman going?" He smirked watching her walk away.

"To work." Chi answered him.

"I didn't know they allowed hookers in the club." Vegeta smirked.

"You are so dead when I tell her that she is going to give you a earful you asshole," Marron replied glaring at him.

"Yeah Veg head she hasn't done anything to you and your being like such a dick to her you must like her a lot." 18 replied.

"What blondie you actually think I'm attracted to that blue haired" angel he thought "fluff ball yeah right."

On stage the lights dimmed and the stage light was turned on and Bulma walked out it caught Vegeta's attention then the rest of the groups eyes fell on her.

"GO BULMA!!!!" Chi yelled.

Bulma blushed on stage.

"WELCOME everyone this is the opening of Club Dragon and I am managing the club and the performer and the houseband will be performing tonight. So everyone relax have fun and get ready to party."

She disappeared behind the curtain then a soft sound of a guitar then the base then the drums started playing along with the melody the curtain opened up.

Vegeta leaned a little closer to take a look who was playing and saw Bulma come out.

"Get ready to cover you ears." He said with interest.

"Shove it up your.." Chi stopped when Bulma started singing.

Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun  
A man with no nation  
Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination  
Ya he...  
And I have seen  
Darker than ebony

Ya he Ya he Ya la he

And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours

Oh, You know I seen  
A woman of means  
In rags and begging for pleasure  
Crossed a river of salt  
Just after I rode  
A ship that's sunk in the desert

Ya he Ya he Ya la he

And I have seen  
Darker than ebony

Ya he Ya he Ya la he

And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be

Bulma was in the zone she could only see one thing dark ebony eyes.

Everyone was mesmerized if Vegeta ever knew what love was he thought he was in love right then in there but knew it wasn't true he just had a soft spot for the girl that just consumed his dark soul.

As Bulma finished the song she bowed the club was booming with applause.

Has soon as the applause stopped she picked up her guitar and started the beat for her next song "Hey Lets Party" she said the crowd went wild.

Hey let's party  
Let's get down  
Let's turn the radio on  
This is the meltdown  
Get out the camera  
Take a picture  
The drag queens and the freaks  
Are all out on the town  
And cowboy Jane's in bed  
Nursing a swollen head

_Chorus_  
Sunshine Sally and Peter Ustanov  
Don't like the scene any how  
I dropped acid on a Saturday night  
Just to see what the fuss was about  
Now there goes the neighborhood

The photo chick made to look sickly  
Is standing in her panties in the shower  
She plays the guitar in the bathroom  
While the police dust her mother's plastic flowers  
And Schoolboy John's in jail  
Making a killing through the U.S. mail

_Chorus_

This is the movie of the screenplay  
Of the book about a girl who meets a junkie.  
The messenger gets shot down  
Just for carrying the message to a flunkie.  
We can't be certain who the villans are 'cuz everyone's so pretty  
But the afterparty's sure to be a wing-ding as it moves into your  
city

_Chorus_

There goes the neighborhood  
There goes the neighborhood

Chi was laughing on the inside.

"Whats so funny Chi?" Goku whispered to her.

"Look how Bulma and Vegeta are staring at each other. You think they would make a cute couple?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't do that to Blue she needs knight in shining armor I know she is attracted to him but she needs something more then a one night stand."Chi said guilty.

"Chi I already told you I forgive you you were drunk and so was he you didn't know what you where doing I told you I forgive. Chi I love you."

Chi almost had tears in her eyes " I love you to Goku thanks for forgiving me." They slowly kissed then Bulma song was over. "How are we going to get them together they would be good for each other I think she would be good for him if any one could change him it would be Bulma?"

"I think so to Chi lets just see if they could do it by themselves and we could help them on the way." Chi squealed in delight.

"Sounds like a plan."

Vegeta was mesmerized by her melody and her lips he just watched her every movement he noticed once she moved her left shoulder and she winced in pain he knew something was wrong there. He watched the rest of his group leave to dance when her next song came on and it was slow.

Bulma was glancing ever so often up to those ebony eyes and blushed when he was staring at her she knew then that she liked him a little more than she thought but she worried what if she wasn't ready she couldn't take another heartbreak but what if he was the one and she would never give him a chance. What if something good turned out. She decided to express her pain in her next song.

i would have given you all of my heart  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
and he's taken just all that i have  
but if you want i'll try to love again  
baby, i'll try to love again, but i know...

the first cut is the deepest  
baby i know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

i still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that i've cried  
and i'm sure gonna give you a try  
if you want i'll try to love again, (try)  
baby, i'll try to love again, but i know...

OOHHH,  
the first cut is the deepest  
baby i know  
the first cut is the deepest  
but when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
but when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...

She saw some surprise in his eyes she then looked away and saw some of her friends dancing with there special someone she missed that having someone there for her.

Vegeta knew it he was going to have that blue haired girl as his own and it would be very soon and he would protect her from anything even himself if he had to. He just hoped she would have him.

Please Review!!

Songs aren't mine they Are SHAKIRA and SHERYL CROW and I just borrowed them for the fic. Hope they don't mind to much but I bet Bulma looks good singing them.


	6. I shall believe

Disclaimer don't own

READ ON

Bulma was beaming on the inside she loved the look Vegeta was giving her she finished her song and turned around and told the houseband which song to start playing.

"Well everyone having fun?" Screams of laughter and yells were heard from all around.

"Good heres a new song I just finished with tell me how you like it."

"WOOOhOOO Go Bulma!!!!" she heard her friends yell.

"The song is called I shall believe." She glanced at Vegeta and smiled.

The low melody started to play and her eyes got glassy as she was in another world.

Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe

She glanced up with tears in her eyes looking at Vegeta then it changed.

Vegeta was watching his blue haired goddess on the stage with tears and he was just wanting to kiss all the pain he nows she's been through all away. Then suddenly he watched as she grabbed her heart in pain she fell then everything went quiet.

Her band member picked her up and carried her to the back and called 911.

Another member told everyone to hold on momentarily.

No said a word when suddenly they heard a ear piercing scream come from the back.

Vegeta was pushing his way through the crowd to get to the back he heard sirens coming from the outside he got to the back stage entrance but there was a bodyguard blocking it.

"I'm sorry sir you cannot come back here there is no one permitted in this area now."

"I need to see Bulma what is happening?"

"Sir his she any relation with you." The bodyguard raised an eyebrow.

"Um.. um…" he didn't know what to say.

"He's her boyfriend." Vegeta turned around and saw Chichi with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah were all her new friends we just want to know whats going on." Goku said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Her boyfriend heh you better treat her better than her last or so help I will.."the guard cell phone went off. "Huh uh yes I understand … actually they are right here … the Hospital huh got it."

"Well kids Bulma is going under surgery and she wanted to tell you all to meet at her house and her Bulter Randolph will tell you everything you want to know and the doctors said shell recover in a few days and you'll be able to visit her at home."

"Her house got it come on everyone I'll drive lets go." Offered 17.

They raced off to her house to figure out what was going on.

Goku and Vegeta in the car.

"Why the hell did your woman tell them I was her boyfriend?" Vegeta tried to play it off he was angry more than worried.

"Anyone can tell you like her." Smack Vegeta hit Goku in the head.

"Do not I can hardly stand being around God We all only known her for 24 hours and we hardly now anything about her and I couldn't even possibly believe you think I would like someone like her she isn't even my type." Vegeta starting to speed the car faster he wanted answers.

"She as affected you so much and you barely now anything about her must like her a lot." Vegeta raised his hand to smack Goku again. "Ok ok I'm shutting up now."

They were soon driving up the drive way that would led Vegeta to the dark past of his blue haired Goddess.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
